ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Military of Khador
The Military of Khador is tasked with both providing defense to the Khadoran Empire and implementing national objectives, the later which is accomplished by waging war. All military personnel and equipment is subordinate to the Empress Ayn Vanar, whose will is normally carried out by the Khadoran High Kommand. The Khadoran military is currently involved with various campaigns across Immoren including the occupation of Llael, the invasion of Cygnar, and repulsing back the the Protectorate's Northern Crusade. In addition, the military has clashed with forces from Cryx, the Legion of Everblight, Trollbloods, the invading armies of the Skorne, and an assortment of mercenaries and pirates. Army Khadoran forces are divided into three armies, each answering to the High Kommand and with a supreme kommandant dedicated to its direct oversight.The current Khadoran military doctrine was concisely described in Irusk’s definitive tome, On Conquest. This treatise on modern warfare, now required reading at military academies throughout the Iron Kingdoms, first established the current three-army system of Khador: the Anvil, Hammer, and Forge. With Supreme Kommandant Irusk’s presence in the field to make snap judgments as required by ongoing operations, this system has served to keep the Khadoran Army functioning smoothly and to prevent top-level miscommunications. The 1st Army: The Anvil The 1st Army, or the Anvil, is called upon for Khador’s protracted engagements, and its soldiers have been trained and conditioned for stamina. In theory, the 1st Army is intended to engage and tie up enemy forces across a large area until the 2nd Army, the Hammer, is ready to strike. The officers of the Anvil consider themselves to be Khador’s foremost experts on enduring sieges. In practice the Anvil is most often relied upon to hold conquered territories and to assimilate them into the empire. The 1st Army played a major role in the invasion of Llael and its subsequent subjugation, and many Llaelese cities are still garrisoned by its soldiers. The 1st Army is nominally commanded by Supreme Kommandant Ivon Krasnovich of the High Kommand, but Kommandant Mikhail Ivdanovich, who controls the army from Merywyn, has operational command. Ivdanovich was credited by Supreme Kommandant Irusk as being instrumental in the swift and successful conquest of Llael, in large part due to his oversight of supply lines during the rapid invasion. The 2nd Army: The Hammer The 2nd Army, known as the Hammer, specializes in delivering crushing offensives and therefore includes the largest number of assault legions, warjacks, and heavy infantry of the three armies. Where the 1st Army trains in surviving sieges, the 2nd Army is the best at conducting them against the enemy. During the invasion of Llael, the Hammer laid siege to Elsinberg, Laedry, and Redwall Fortress, and later Merywyn. The 2nd was also instrumental in Khador’s subsequent operations against both Cryx and Cygnar in the Thornwood, including the seizure of Northguard and the final assault on the Necrofactorium. With these victories, it currently reigns as the most esteemed of Khador’s armies, and most new recruits seeking action ask to be assigned to the Hammer. Although Supreme Kommandant Irusk was in direct command of all Khadoran forces during these engagements, he is most strongly associated with the 2nd Army—in particular, with the 4th Assault Legion of the 3rd Division. These handpicked officers and soldiers have fought under Irusk longer than any others and are among the Motherland’s most battle-hardened troops. The 2nd Army falls under the purview of Supreme Kommandant Boris Makarov who was also placed in charge of governing the former Llaelese capital, Merywyn. Due to his success in overseeing this city, Makarov remains in Llael, which has required accommodations with the High Kommand. In his stead Great Prince Sergei Marvor, kommandant of the 4th Division, has remained in Korsk to coordinate with the supreme kommandants of the 1st and 3rd Armies and the premier. The great prince was glad to stay in the capital to manage his political affairs while Makarov governs Merywyn. As is common with great princes serving in such posts, his leadership of the 4th Division is something of an honorary position. Actual field command of the 4th Division is shared between several capable subordinate officers when Irusk is not personally directing these forces. The 3rd Army: The Forge The 3rd Army, or the Forge, is responsible for training and supply as well as maintaining garrisons in Khadoran cities and overseeing the five border legions that safeguard the Motherland’s vast perimeter. The Forge operates numerous military prisons, border crossings, and training grounds, in addition to governing the military city of Volningrad. The Forge is less of a single cohesive fighting force than the other two armies. Along with the border legions, it comprises six distinct elements that have little contact with one another. The 3rd retains the dubious distinction of being the most far-flung army in the empire. Its soldiers operate as far northwest as Uldenfrost and as far south as Ravensgard, more than 600 miles apart. Garrisoning Khador’s interior seen as the easiest and least dangerous assignment in the army. Such postings bestow very little prestige yet are highly desired by those with strong ties to family, such as young fathers. Recent years, however, have seen many unexpected threats challenge the Khadoran interior, making the defense of cities both more vital and more dangerous than before. Among the most dreaded are the horrors of rampant dragonspawn, blighted Nyss, and ogrun that first emerged from the northern fringe of the empire starting in 606 AR. This periodic menace remains a problem in remote areas, and Khadoran intelligence has struggled to acquire useful information on this foe. While some of these hostiles have moved on to other areas, fleeing into Rhul or beyond, but reports of such attacks persist, particularly in the northwest. Other internal threats include unrest among the trollkin kriels, particularly near the Scarsfell Forest in the northwest, and attacks in other remote regions led by enigmatic blackclads. It falls to the 3rd Army and its garrisons to stand ready to react to such unexpected and unconventional attacks. In addition to protecting Khador’s citizens, the 3rd Army must secure vital industries like logging and mining. The Forge benefits from the authority of Supreme Kommandant Menshik Sergevich at the High Kommand. Direct oversight falls to Great Prince Karl Szvette, who also administers the Druzhina. Kommandant Konstan Zhukovy commands the 5th Division, which includes all five border legions. The larger 6th Division, which oversees training and reserves, is commanded by Kommandant Grezko Antonovich. The most active soldiers in the 3rd Army serve in the border legions. The 1st Border Legion was once positioned along Khador’s border with Llael and has traditionally been headquartered at Ravensgard. Much of the 1st was sent south to occupy the Thornwood during Khador’s recent conflicts with Cygnar. Following Khador’s withdrawal from the Thornwood, the 1st Border Legion returned to Ravensgard. It now patrols the nearby border with Cygnar and is sometimes tasked with operations inside Llael. The 5th Border Legion defends the western portion of Khador’s border with Cygnar as well as a portion of the Ordic border. This much-esteemed legion earned its initial fame during the First Thornwood War, stalwartly fighting Cygnar despite heavy losses. This fighting force never gave up the battle against Cygnar and barely restrains its hostility for the southerners even in times of peace. The 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Border Legions are considerably smaller and generally less distinguished than either the 1st or the 5th. The 2nd is charged with garrisoning Khador’s quiet border with Rhul. Though historically there has been little risk of death in combat for those who join the 2nd Border Legion, many in the army dread the service for the freezing cold and monotony of life in its far northern mountain posts. Recently this legion has had a greater share of battles against dragonspawn and other hazards.The 3rd Border Legion garrisons Khador’s northern interior. This legion has a dark legacy, as is rumored to obey the Old Witch of Khador. While never officially assigned to the Old Witch, the officers of the 3rd Border Legion grimly follow her orders when they are given. The 3rd has come to greater prominence in recent years due to its efforts to battle inexplicable threats such as dragonspawn and blackclads plaguing Khadoran towns in many remote regions of the north. The presence of the 3rd, appearing unexpectedly and without warning, has become something of a bad omen, presaging ill fortune or imminent bloodshed. The 4th Border Legion watches the majority of Khador’s border with Ord and has endured the least hardship but also the least glory of these fighting forces. It is customary, however, for Khadoran forces in this region to conduct periodic strikes and raids against Ordic defenses to test for weakness, sometimes joined by young warcasters in need of field experience. Occasional Ordic reprisals combined with mercenary forces require this legion to remain on high alert and ready for action at any time. Service Branches The core of the Khadoran military is composed of Winter Guard troops supplemented by specialist forces. True specialist forces that fall outside the usual training of guardsmen are integrated as needed by divisional kommandants and their superiors. A degree of fluidity exists within these arrangements and some such as the Greylords Covenant are not part of the military but members are attached to military forcers .Iron Kingdoms Full Metal Fantasy RPG: Kings, Nations, and Gods * Winter Guard * Assault Kommandos * Man-O-War Corps * Widowmakers * Iron Fangs ** Black Dragons * Greylords Covenant * Irregulars * Doom Reavers * Khadoran Mechaniks Assembly Navy The Khadoran Navy is a period of massive reforms and modernization after humiliating defeats. The navy has traditionally lacked the honor lavished upon the army by the Motherland’s citizens and rulers; indeed, throughout its history, this military branch has been underfunded as well as underappreciated. Nevertheless, the High Kommand is acutely aware of the strength at sea possessed by its southern rival, Cygnar, as well as the sizable and highly trained fleet of the neighboring nation of Ord.Forces of Warmachine: Khador Command MK3 In 606 AR the relative weakness of the Khadoran Navy was made evident by a massive Cryxian attack that destroyed much of its fleet at Port Vladovar. Then Fleet Admiral Pahvel Nahimov took his own life shortly after this disgrace and was replaced by Jasek Donekev, the new fleet admiral. In the years since that disaster, Donekev has worked tirelessly to restore Khador’s naval might. His first battle was not at sea, but in the halls of bureaucracy, as he strived to get the funding necessary not only to replace ships lost during the attack, but also to modernize his forces with ironhulls and steam-sail hybrids. Donekev has worked hard to institute better discipline among enlisted sailors. In addition to raising standards, the fleet admiral has sought able bodies wherever he can find them. Several khardstadts have been emptied of prisoners to fill the crews of the fleet, and many of the conscripts have been surprised by the harsh discipline employed by the Khadoran Navy. Officers are also feeling the heat of Donekev’s attention. The fleet admiral has singled out the most aggressive kapitans for rapid rise through the ranks, while those who have lost their taste for war are forced to retire. Donekev intends to do nothing less than revolutionize the whole of the Khadoran Navy. The navy's current flagship IKNV Great Prince ''stands as a symbol of the modernization drive.With a length of more than 250’ from prow to stern, the ''Great Prince is powered by four gigantic steam engines developed by the Khadoran Mechaniks Assembly which can propel it at speeds in excess of 15 knots at calm seas with a pair of steam-wheels each 40’ in diameter. It has a reinforced metal skeleton which allows her to withstand enemy broadsides. Three gun decks tall, the ship carries more than 124 guns, but her main armament is a pair of massive turrets on her weather deck.No Quarter #25 Vengeance-class of hybrids are replacing most older ships. While smaller than the the massive Great Prince, ships of this class are powered by engines and are universally equipped with a pair of side-wheels. Their decks boast turret batteries, and the sailors and marines are expected to repel boarders through efficient small-arms fire. Further ironhulls are being built to defend Khadoran ports specially Port Vladovar from future attacks while squadrons of smaller high-speed hybrids patrol the coast to deal with smaller pirate ships. His tireless efforts could not have come a moment too soon. With the growth of Khador’s colonies in Zu and other expeditions abroad, the Motherland has to move quickly to protect the flow of goods and trade from the increasing predations of pirates and privateers. Never before has a strong naval presence been so necessary to the empire’s security. Forces of Khador Warcasters * [[Gurvalt Irusk|'Gurvaldt Irusk']] * Alexander Karchev * Zevanna Agha, * Sorscha Kratikoff * Oleg Strakhov * Vladimir Tzepesci * Aleksandra Zerkova * Orsus Zoktavir * Andrei Malakov * Rikard Kozlov * Izak Harkevich Warjacks * Berserker * Decimator * Demolisher * Destroyer * Devastator * Grolar * Juggernaut * Kodiak * Mad Dog * Marauder * Rager * Spriggan * Beast 09 * Black Ivan * Drago * Torch * Ruin * Behemoth * Scrapjack Colossals * Conquest * Victor Battle Engines * Man-O-War Chariots * Winter Guard Gun Carriage Troops * Assault Kommandos ** Assault Kommando Flame Thrower * Battle Mechaniks ** Battle Mechanik Officer * Black Dragons ** Black Dragon Officer & Standard * Doom Reaver Swordsmen * Greylord Escort * Greylord Outriders * Greylord Ternion * Iron Fang Pikemen ** Iron Fang Pikeman Officer & Standard * Iron Fang Uhlans * Kayazy Assassins ** Kayazy Assassin Underboss * Kayazy Eliminators * Kossite Woodsmen * Man-O-War Bombardiers * Man-O-War Demolition Corps * Man-O-War Shocktroopers ** Man-O-War Shocktrooper Officer * Widowmaker Scouts * Winter Guard Field Gun Crew * Winter Guard Infantry ** Winter Guard Rocketeer ** Winter Guard Infantry Officer & Standard * Winter Guard Mortar Crew * Winter Guard Rifle Corps * Greylord Forge Seer * Greylord Adjunct * Iron Fang Kovnik * Koldun Lord * Man-O-War Drakhun * Man-O-War Kovnik * Man-O-War Strike Tanker * Man-O-War Suppression Tanker * Manhunter * War Dog * Widowmaker Marksman * Winter Guard Artillery Kapitan * Fenris * Kapitan Sofya Skirova * Kovnik Jozef Grigorovich * Uhlan Kovnik Markov * Yuri the Axe * Kommandant Atanas Arconovich * Sergeant Dragos Dragadovich = References See Also Under Construction Category:Warmachine Category:Khador